Lea
by Axel Scratch
Summary: An alternate tale of how the events took place within the game. Lea was brought back, but not as he once was. How will his return affect the flow of events, and why change his name? This is a reboot, if you will, of "Axel's mission and the feelings he has for her" with more emphasis on the development of why and how instead of it just happening (romance).


- _Lea, how are you feeling?_

 _+I feel...empty._

 _-Why do you feel empty?_

 _+The world outside is so...different, and I am not the same as I once was._

 _-Who were you before?_

 _+Just a red headed, overly emphatic teen, boasting skills I did not have._

 _-Who are you now? Who have you become?_

 _+…_

Roxas was the youngest of the Organization, head clean of the many steps taken for the creation and functionality of the group he now identifies with. I Nobody without a thought or word in the first week of birth, heavy steps from a heavy heart that did not exist. His heart was somewhere, afloat across the endless reach of space between worlds, or waiting upon a table within the worlds he knew nothing about. All but a name was unknown to this youth, a name of scrambled letters of another, his own title passed by the head of the Organization, Xemnas. It had been weeks from Roxas' birth before he could conjure a thought of his own, and as quickly as his thoughts formed the missions were brought to his attention. Everyday, like clockwork, his desk was littered with paper, detailing the next grueling mission. Heartless after heartless, a never ending battle between the darkness of hearts and his abnormal blade in the shape of a key. With each passing day his body would start moving as if on autopilot, wake up, do the mission, and return. No interaction with the Somebodies of the worlds of which he travels to. No exploration to further understand the worlds around him. Just day in and day out.

That was, until the birth of a new Nobody, Xion.

Number VIII, Axel, had already became friends with Roxas by then, and the two were inseparable, and with the newer addition to the Organization added to the duo, making them a trio of friends within the Organization, not of which any other member did or attempted to do. Xion was the same, at first, as Roxas when he was first born. A blank slate, no emotion or feelings, no desire to fit in, just day in and day out missions, until the duo brought her in. It was almost like they had hearts...almost.

- _Lea, the Organization is on the move again._

 _+I know. I see Number VIII, but what of Number XII?_

 _-She is currently within that castle made by that blue haired woman you know._

 _+Aqua...oh, how I wish I could meet her again. 9 years, I guess, has been far too long._

 _-Shall we save Number XII?_

 _+Bring her to the "Island."_

The time they were together was short lived, however. The annihilation of the Organization members that were stationed within Castle Oblivion brought suspicion to the one who survived. Axel came back to a smiling Roxas and Xion, but to a decimated Organization. He could not handle the pressure upon himself, it contradicted his carefree lifestyle. Even without a heart, he felt an emptiness where a certain Nobody was. Along with Roxas and Xion, Axel was quite friendly to a certain electric nymph. She was more hot-headed than the Flurry of Dancing Flames himself, never wanting to admit defeat, never wanting to show weakness, always wanting to be above all else. The one who she could never beat, whether in a sparring match or duel, was Axel, his smile and playful demeanor hurt her pride every time they clashed. One time Axel stood before her, weapon drawn, as she dropped all of her Foudre to the ground. Without missing a beat Axel dropped his, also, wrapping his arms around the nymph in an embrace she had never felt before. She tried to push away but his hug was too strong.

"Larxene," Axel spoke, holding her closer and closer to his chest. What she needed was a shoulder, a hug, or someone to talk to. Of course, she would never admit it, her pride was too important to her, but with Axel it began to disappear. "I think I am remembering my past even more." With tear filled eyes, Larxene looked directly into Axel's eyes. She was beginning to remember bits and pieces, as well. Of someone with her previous self. Of someone…

 _+Is Number XII safe?_

 _-She is resting upon the "Island." They all believe her dead._

 _+And Number XIV?_

 _-She will be gone soon enough. The realization will break her. Her friend will kill her._

 _+Shall we save her?_

 _-No, Sora's memories must return to him._

 _+Can they be extracted and given back to Sora without killing her?_

 _-...you're too much of a nice guy._

 _+You know me too well._

Xion was unstable, and Roxas experienced this first hand. He had to fight one of his best friends, a lose lose battle. If he lost than Xion would just be used by the Organization to do whatever they deemed, at the expense of her freedom. If he won he would forget her and her body will disappear forever. A conclusion of heartbreak and turmoil. As Xion's transformation grew larger and larger, Roxas could only stare in awe. His friend, the one he went on missions with, the one he shared emotions, thoughts, dreams with, was now an enemy. With each spell cast and slash of his keyblade Roxas felt the same pain as he was giving. His mind cried out in sorrow with each stab, his body raged for each fireball he conjured, and his blood curdled with ever shriek Xion let loose.

At the end of the battle there were no winners. As Roxas took Xion's hand, he felt his memories of her slip away into oblivion. Ice began to form around Xion's body as she whispered into Roxas' ear. Once the ice took hold her body shattered and floated into the sky, leaving a weeping Roxas shouting Xion's name over and over until he could not remember why he was crying anymore. He wiped away his tears before lifting himself from the ground. He looked up towards the station, at the clock tower where the trio once ate sea-salt ice cream together. He could almost feel a tear well up at the bottom of his eyes, but was interrupted. A figure, slim and tall, clothed in an Organization robe, was looking down upon the youth. The slim, tall appearance reminded Roxas of Axel, and, as such, Roxas stormed up to the top of the station. Once he reached there, he saw the unknown individual licking sea-salt ice cream.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted, alerting the man to Roxas' presence. The man finished the ice cream before turning to Roxas, the hood blocking the facial features but speaking in an unfamiliar voice.

"I am sorry, but I am not Axel," the man responded, reaching for his hood. "I am close to Axel, however, as he…" The hood was brought back to reveal the head of the man. He had Axel's face, skin tone, and eye color, but his hair was black and brought down to slightly below his shoulders. "He is my Nobody. You may call me Alex, it is great to finally meet you face to face, Roxas."

 _-Why are you speaking with Number XIII?_

 _+He already saw me. Running and hiding would only make him more curious and run into trouble._

 _-...Number XIV's memory has been extracted and brought back to Sora. XIV is back at the "Island." Will you return soon?_

 _+Give me a few moments and I will return. And please do not fight with your other self. I do not want to return to a bloodbath._

 _-...I make no promises._

 _+*laugh* And that is why I love you...Arlene._


End file.
